Let's Just Light the Fire
by JaeSan
Summary: Quinn and Rachel on Christmas...it's ridiculous that I can write a six page story and that's the best I can come up to describe it. Lame.  But the story's not hopefully , Merry  late  Christmas :


I suck at life...or just at deadlines lol. This is a Christmas fic and I wasn't going to post it cuz it's not Christmas anymore, but I figured what the hell, hope you all had nice holidays and hope you enjoy this little (and slightly late) present, let me know what you think because I live for feedback.

This story jumped in my head the first time I heard the song Christmas Tonight by Dave Barnes. It is such an adorable song and video, youtube it if you've never heard it, I love it! It's the song that Quinn sings to Rachel, I don't own it or Glee :P

Let's Just Light the Fire

It started with a tree. Quinn had been complaining all week about spending the holidays in a hotel room, albeit a very nice hotel room, but a hotel room nonetheless. "Seriously, Rachel we could spend two weeks at one of our parents, I don't see why we have to-" With that her girlfriend had leaned in close and reached her small hand up to place a finger over her lips.

"I told you, I don't plan on keeping my hands off of you for this whole trip and since someone can't seem to keep quiet while I'm doing that…" She said in a sing song voice as she turned from the blonde and busied herself unpacking their luggage, a small smile on her face as she heard her girlfriend grumble and head toward the bathroom.

It had been going on like that for their entire vacation, Whenever they were gathering with family Quinn would start to grumble about leaving for the hotel and Rachel would appear to effectively remind her what was waiting at the hotel and then Quinn would hurry them along back to their room where they would do things to each other that still made Rachel blush in public. Quinn loved Christmas, but she loved Rachel more.

In the years that she and Quinn had been friends and the subsequent years that they had spent as lovers, Rachel had never understood the blonde's fascination with Christmas. It always started the day after thanksgiving when Rachel would begrudgingly accompany her all over the city in search of sales and deals that were no where near worth what the two girls had to go through to get them. "I don't even celebrate Christmas, Quinn." She had protested the first time that Quinn had shown up at her house at four in the morning holding two cups of coffee.

"Come on, Rach. I'm not asking you to embrace the Lord Jesus, just go hunt down some deals with me. It will be fun. Besides you have Hanukah presents to buy."

"Fun does not come at four in the morning, Quinn." Rachel said as she pushed her hair back and Quinn tried not to think about how cute she had looked with bed head.

"Please, Rachel." The other girl had whined and gave her a pouty face until Rachel had reluctantly agreed to go with her. The experience was far from what Rachel would describe as fun, but she had absolutely melted every time she looked over at Quinn to see the blonde smiling in a way that Rachel had never seen her smile in school. They had spent the morning shopping and then had brunch with Rachel's fathers before falling asleep in Rachel's living room while watching the Polar Express, one of Quinn's favorite Christmas movies.

Little did Rachel know that by agreeing that first time she had doomed herself to a lifetime of after thanksgiving shopping with Quinn Fabray ("It's tradition, Rachel." "One year does not make it a tradition, Quinn."). Rachel remembered her favorite year, she had found the complete X-Files series for half off (For her Daddy) and instead of falling asleep in the living room, she had woken up snuggled close to Quinn who was laying in her bed with her arm draped over the tiny singer.

By that time Quinn and Rachel were both in New York for school and were sharing a small apartment in Manhattan that Rachel's fathers and Quinn's mother helped pay the rent on under the agreement that they would be home for every extended break during school and at least two weeks during the summer. Also that they both stayed in school and kept their grades up.

Quinn loved having Rachel around, but had been growing increasingly awkward around her best friend for quite some time (even more so since they had gotten back from thanksgiving weekend). Rachel had noticed and things were a little strained by the time they made it home for Hanukah and Christmas that year. Somehow they managed to avoid each other until Christmas day when they had a standing get together with the other original members of the Glee club and their families. They would all gather after dinner and go caroling at different spots in the city and have hot chocolate and coffee back at someone's house.

Quinn had watched Rachel from across the room as she talked to Finn and could never contain her surprise at who had been the one to thrust a scrap of mistletoe into her hand and tell her quietly, "Let Christmas work it's magic for you, Q. Go get your girl before she runs away with Frankenteen." Quinn had looked dumbfounded at Sue Sylvester for a full thirty seconds before the older woman had pushed her toward Rachel and barked at her, "That's an order, Fabray!"

Quinn heard Coach Sylvester's voice and it didn't allow her to think about her next action, the tone of that voice had triggered an obey reaction in Quinn and she found herself on her way over to her best friend to change everything about their relationship. She stood behind Rachel taking a moment to collect herself and was about to turn away when the other girl laughed and it spread through Quinn's body, warming her until she absolutely needed to know what Rachel's lips felt like.

She had tapped the tiny singer on the shoulder and she had spun around on cue and smiled at Quinn. Quinn had loved the way that her words had died on her lips as she noticed the small plant that was being held above her head. Quinn had grinned, always amused and pleased with herself when she could shock the other woman into silence, and without any more hesitation had leaned down and captured her in a chaste, but lingering kiss.

Quinn had bit her lip as she pulled back and was surprised and ecstatic to see the shy smile that had crept onto Rachel's face as the shorter girl leaned up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck to pull her in for another kiss. Rachel had smiled the widest smile that Quinn had ever seen before she had turned back to her conversation, but not before pulling Quinn's arms around her waist and settling into the blonde as if she had always belonged there.

Quinn had never felt more at ease with herself than when she was wrapped around Rachel and she had reveled in the way that the brunette had let her fingers play over Quinn's as the blonde had buried her face into Rachel's neck to avoid laughing out loud at Finn's scowl. Quinn still loved the way that Rachel settled into her arms any time she caught the diva from behind and still loved the looks they got from their friends every year they came back as a couple…

Quinn hung up with her mother and sighed as she threw herself onto the hotel room sofa next to her girlfriend grumbling about how just once she'd like to celebrate Christmas in her own house. "Seriously, Rach. I think that you would really be able to feel the way that I feel about Christmas if just once we didn't have to spend it in a hotel room."

Rachel frowned at Quinn as she brushed her fingers through the blonde hair that had landed on her lap as Quinn made herself comfortable around Rachel. "We could have stayed with your mother, Quinn. I do know how much it means to you, but I am not a part of the Christian masses. I only celebrate because of you."

"Must I always remind you that I am not trying to get you to join Jews for Jesus. All the religious stuff aside, Babe, Christmas is just magical. There's snow and presents and a whole genre of music dedicated to it. Don't you notice it? People are softer, happier, even if it's only for a few days." Quinn got up and sat on Rachel's legs as she looked at her seriously. "Can't you feel it? I don't love Christmas because of my religion, Rach. I love it because for a month I can remember what it felt like to be a kid again. For just a little while I remember what it feels like to believe that life can still surprise you, that magic is real and that miracles can happen."

Rachel arched her eyebrow at Quinn and sighed. "We can check out tonight if you want." Quinn sighed. "Next year?" Rachel asked not taking what Quinn was saying lightly, she hated disappointing the blonde in any way. Quinn nodded and smiled softly, if a little disappointed that she could never get Rachel to understand exactly how she felt about the holiday. For Rachel it always seemed to circle back around to her Jewishness. "I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel said desperately, trying to grasp at her girlfriend as she pulled herself off the couch.

"It's fine, babe. I have to go out for a bit to do some last minute shopping with Santana. I'll see you for dinner with my mother at 1:30." She had leaned down and kissed Rachel on the cheek before disappearing through the door leaving Rachel with a concentrated look of apology on her face.

Which had led up to the tree. Quinn had argued with the hotel manager for at least a half hour when he had caught her trying to drag it across the hotel lobby, much to the dismay of the other guests. In the end she had stood in front of the hotel and called Santana and Brittany over to help her. Brittany had entertained (distracted) the hotel manager with a story while Santana had helped her scurry across the lobby and safely up the stairs, shooting threatening looks at anyone who gave them more than a lingering look. Her friends had stayed long enough to help her lug the rest of the decorations that she had bought up to her and Rachel's room and then ditched her when she had inadvertently pissed Santana off.

Rachel, who in her depression over the not-really-fight with Quinn had gone to see her fathers for a little while before she had to come back to get ready for dinner with Quinn. As she approached the hotel room she heard Christmas music coming from the room and when she finally got her key card to open the door she was greeted with the adorable sight of Quinn trying to wrestle a huge tree into a tree stand all by herself.

She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend struggling and when Quinn glanced up at her and smiled Rachel's heart danced in her chest and she crossed the room to hold it up as Quinn tightened it into the stand. "What's all this?" Rachel asked as Quinn stood and dusted her hands on her jeans.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel before she answered. "This, Rachel Berry, is Christmas. Where should we put it?" Quinn said as she pointed to the tree.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe over there?" Rachel pointed shyly to a corner next to the fireplace. Quinn smiled and, with only a tiny bit of difficulty, moved the tree to the spot that Rachel had pointed out. When that was done Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her over to the pile of boxes that Quinn and Santana had put in front of the couch. "Lights first." Quinn said as she started to unpack the boxes…

A couple hours later the room and the tree were covered in decorations and Rachel was laughing as Quinn spun her around and caught her back in her arms as she dangled a piece of mistletoe about their heads. Rachel met Quinn's lips with her own and broke away breathless a moment later as she felt Quinn's contentment as her lips had moved against the singers.

Rachel closed her eyes and rested her head against Quinn's shoulder as she let her girlfriend sway her back and forth in time to the Christmas song that was playing in the background. It was only when Rachel's eyes caught sight of the clock on the table beside the bed that she pulled away in guilt and panic. "Quinn it's 3:30. We missed dinner with your family."

Quinn smiled easily and pulled Rachel back to the spot on her shoulder. "I called her this morning and told her that we weren't going to make it, but that we would stop by tomorrow for leftovers and presents." Quinn pulled back to meet Rachel's eyes, "I sort of wanted you all to myself for a little while." Rachel watched Quinn's eyes darken and her breath caught in her throat as Quinn leaned down and kissed her. Quinn smiled into the kiss as she felt Rachel push herself closer, standing on her toes to keep contact with Quinn's lips.

When Quinn pulled away breathless a moment later she sucked in a breath at the look in Rachel's eyes before she pulled Rachel close for another kiss, this one full of need from both women as their mouths and tongues moved against each other and Rachel's hands gripped at the sides of Quinn's shirt. When Quinn finally succeeded at pulling a soft moan from Rachel's chest she whirled them around and started backing her toward the bed…

Rachel blushed as Quinn pulled the sheets off of her and traced small patterns over her stomach as she admired the way her pale fingers looked against Rachel's darker skin. Rachel watched the intensity in Quinn's eyes as she touched her and marveled at the look of concentration and devotion that was all over Quinn's face as if she were trying to memorize every single inch of her.

It never ceased to amaze Rachel, even after being in an actual relationship with Quinn for over five years, how quickly her body still responded to the other woman. They could be dancing as they were before or something as simple as being in the kitchen cooking together and all Quinn had to do was look at her or touch her and she would have to have her at that exact moment. Rachel had lost count over the years of how many dinners they had burned or plans they had blown off.

At first it had scared Rachel a little bit because she had never wanted or loved anything more than her own dreams, but over the years it had gotten almost addicting to her to feel the heat that Quinn was able to fire through her with just the right lingering touch. She had a feeling that Quinn had learned this a while ago because on the rare occasion that Quinn really wanted to stay in she would get a very well cloaked look of mischief in her eyes right before she pulled Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel never called her on it because she rarely used it when it was important for her girlfriend to be out and it was always to Rachel's advantage to stay home with Quinn.

Quinn loved Rachel this way. Of all the ones that she had seen over the years (insane and driven Rachel, loving and gentle Rachel, angry Rachel, insecure Rachel, really the list could go on and on), after sex Rachel was her favorite. Messy haired, ruined make up, skin glowing, sleepy eyed and completely at ease with herself. Quinn knew that the main reason she loved Rachel like this was because of the pride and satisfaction she herself felt that she was the only person that could wipe out all of the other personalities and produce this one. She was the only person in the world that could fully appreciate the diva because she was the only one that could see her completely undone and open.

Rachel giggled and gently placed her hand over Quinn's. "We should get up and get ready to go meet everyone." She said as Quinn's eyes ripped themselves away from Rachel's nakedness and met her own.

"We could skip it you know. Just stay here all night…" Quinn kissed her and felt her smile against her lips.

"We should go. We don't want to let everyone down. How awful do you think they'll sound without me there to keep everything on pitch." Rachel said importantly.

Hello there, self centered Rachel, Quinn thought to herself, but she had known that it wouldn't be that easy to get Rachel Berry to give up singing in public so she sighed and tried again. "Come on, I promise I'll make it worth your while." Quinn smiled seductively.

"We can't miss this, Quinn." Rachel protested as the blonde draped herself over the tiny singer and began tracing patterns down her neck with her lips. It took every ounce of will power that Rachel had to push her away and meet her eyes again. Mistake, Rachel's breath caught at the look in Quinn's hazel eyes and she swallowed because she couldn't look away.

"Come on, Baby. You're Jewish remember, no need for Christmas Carols." Rachel pulled away and sat up.

"Aren't you the one who has been telling me all week that I should embrace the magic or something." Rachel grumbled. "Besides we have to go, Quinn. Everyone's expecting us." Rachel stood and pulled on her robe heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready."

Quinn would have been disappointed watching Rachel disappear into the bathroom if she had actually expected Rachel to give up easily, but she was ready for a fight so as soon as she head the shower start Quinn leapt out of bed and sprung into action. Quinn knew exactly how much time she had as she called room service and told them that she was ready for the order that she had put in earlier, Rachel was predictable that way when it came to her beautifying routines.

Quinn didn't need as much time to get ready, as she had gotten older and more confident in her relationship with Rachel she had been able to shave her getting ready time to a half hour, sometimes forty minutes if she was feeling particularly fussy. She knew Rachel would yell at her for not showering, "Aren't you going to shower, Quinn? Really, Santana will be on us like a bloodhound if you don't." It would have been a problem if they were actually going to see Santana tonight.

As soon as she had combed through her hair and dressed she started pulling out supplies that had been hidden from Rachel when they were decorating earlier and placed them around the room. She let the room service guys in, placing her finger over her lips to keep them quiet, gave them a healthy tip and whispered Merry Christmas on their way out.

When Rachel finally emerged from the bathroom some time later both she and Quinn drew in a breath at the same time. Quinn at the sight of her girlfriend looking beautiful in a new red dress and Rachel at the sight of the room. Quinn quickly recovered and pushed play on her iPod as Rachel's eyes took in their new setting.

Quinn had added tinsel to their tree and turned the lights out leaving the room lit only in the glow of the Christmas lights and the candles that she had lit all over the room. In front of the fireplace a table had been set up with two place settings, candles, a bottle of wine and a cart of food sitting next to it. The Christmas music was of a softer, romantic variety and Quinn was pleased with the happy accident she had found when she had pulled back the curtains and found snow drifting heavily, but gently outside the window.

"It's beautiful." Rachel breathed a moment later.

"Not as beautiful as you." Quinn murmured against the soft skin of Rachel's neck. "Stay in with me tonight. I promise to make it worth your while."

"Quinn…" Rachel protested and Quinn held up her finger and gave Rachel a look to hold for a second and walked over to flip the play list on her iPod. A moment later Rachel smiled as Quinn started to sing. By the second verse Rachel had joined Quinn and was giggling again as she was spun around the room as Quinn sang to her. It turned into a laugh when the next song started and Quinn pulled her close again.

"Stay with me. I cooked." Quinn gestured toward the food and Rachel glared at her.

"You ordered room service." She said defiantly as she turned to look at the table.

Quinn stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around Rachel's tiny waist as she kissed underneath Rachel's ear and whispered, "You're right, but someday I'll cook. We'll cook. You can serenade me while I do it. Stay and have dinner with just _me,_ you really are looking too beautiful to share." Quinn could feel Rachel thinking about it and she swayed her back and forth, gently singing into her ear. She felt Rachel shiver as she caught her earlobe between her teeth and smiled in triumph when she felt the diva relax into her a little more. "Let's don't go."

Rachel closed her eyes and leaned farther into thee warmth that Quinn was holding her with and felt her heart and body agree before her head caught up to the decision. Quinn was already ahead of her too and was steering her toward the table before she had even surrendered out loud. "I'm only agreeing for the food." Rachel grumbled at the fact Quinn knew how much she could affect the shorter girl.

"Good thing I did such a good job then." Quinn said playfully. She pulled Rachel's chair out and rounded the table to begin uncovering all of the food…

"I think you cheat." Rachel said an hour later from her spot between Quinn's legs as they sat in front of the fire passing her game of pocket simon back and forth. Quinn just laughed at her and Rachel smiled despite her defeat at the way Quinn's laugh danced through her head, making her dizzy with contentment.

Quinn set the game aside and hugged Rachel's waist. "I think it's time for presents." She said as she stood and took Rachel's hand, leading her to the bed.

Rachel's confused look made Quinn's heart clench. "I thought we already did presents, Quinn." She said as she pointed to the pile where Quinn had set pocket simon.

Quinn smiled conspiratorially. "Well let's just say those were just what I could find today. This one I've been planning a little longer." She sat next to Rachel. "This was all so you would know what it felt like to actually celebrate Christmas, you know just for you. I know I've been grumpy all week, but I realized when we talked earlier that there was no way that you could ever understand the way that I felt about Christmas because you really have no idea what it's about. This is what it's about for me. The lights, the snow, the warmth and decorations." Quinn hesitated as she waved her hand around the room. "The food" She said with an amused smile.

"Quinn…" Rachel stopped when Quinn held up a finger to shush her.

"Before I turned into an adult and everything went bad with Russell Christmas was the most fun that me and my sister had all year. It was the only time that we got to run around and act like kids. We could eat whatever we wanted, all day if we chose. We got toys and gifts and always had the best tree and lights. There was family everywhere and it felt like magic." Quinn's face darkened a little. "When I got older, I lost that feeling."

Rachel felt Quinn's pain and reached over to cover the blondes hands with her own, relieved when Quinn was smiling as she met Rachel's eyes again. "Then this annoying, bossy, and sometimes harsh little _diva_ showed me how beautiful and giving and kind she actually was." Quinn kissed Rachel's hand without breaking eye contact. "And on one very magical Christmas she let me kiss her under the mistletoe. And in that moment the holiday was magical again and I knew that miracles could happen because the woman that I had spent making miserable for half her life could look at me and love me."

Rachel opened her mouth to assure Quinn, as she needed to every so often, that the past was over. "I have all these amazing Christmas memories and tonight I wanted to give you your own. I love you more than I could ever say Rach and I want to make you think that Christmas is as magical as I do. More than that I want to make you feel that magic the way I do everyday when I wake up and see you sleeping beside me. I want to spend my entire life making you feel the way that I do, and so Rachel Barbara Berry…" Quinn swallowed nervously as she knelt in front of Rachel, still holding onto her hand and still looking into her eyes as her voice got hoarse trying to fight her emotion. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel felt Quinn's question before she heard it and she felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes fell on the ring that Quinn was holding out to her. It was perfect, a diamond set in a gold star, but it was nothing compared to the woman that was holding it out to her. Rachel felt tears running over her cheeks as she tried to speak. Her voice broke as she reached for the ring and her heart tightened in her chest at the sight of Quinn's smile as the blonde helped her slip the ring over her finger.

"Perfect fit." Rachel whispered and then, "I love you so much, Baby. Thank you," Into Quinn's ear as the blonde pulled her up from the couch and buried her head in Rachel's neck. A moment later and Quinn's mouth was on hers and this time Rachel was the one steering them toward the bed…

Quinn giggled as Rachel held her hand out in front of her for the thousandth time that night. "It'll still be there in the morning." She said sleepily into Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel knew that she should be as tired as her fiance (she loved the sound of that word even if she had yet to speak it aloud), but she had never been happier in her entire life. Nothing felt the way that she felt right now with the room dimly lit by the Christmas lights and the dying candles, Quinn burying herself against her side, the way the ring looked so perfect on her finger, "It's gorgeous, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand, she did have good taste. "Not as gorgeous as you are." She said slyly as she kissed Rachel so that she would take her eyes off of the ring and concentrate on cuddling with her. "You're supposed to be snuggling me right now." Quinn grumbled.

Rachel laughed at the pout on Quinn's face and wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her impossibly closer. She felt Quinn's breathing even out a little and couldn't stop her eyes from popping open and admiring the way her newly adorned finger looked draped over Quinn's pale skin. "You're looking at it again aren't you?" Quinn spoke up a moment later in a playful voice, scaring Rachel in the process.

"I can't help it if you have impeccable taste, Quinn." Rachel said indignantly. "I'm just so happy my eyes refuse to stay closed."

Quinn laughed gently her own eyes staying closed for the entire conversation. "I love you so much, Rachel. Go to sleep so I can wake you up in an hour for some more celebrating." Quinn covered Rachel's hand with her own and they laid in silence for a few moments before Quinn felt Rachel's hand fidget underneath hers.

"What if I lose it?" Rachel whispered. "What if it falls off while I sleep?"

Quinn opened her eyes and raised herself up on her elbows to look down at her fiance. Quinn leaned down and gave Rachel a calming kiss before she spoke. "Honey I promise you that ring will be there forever." She said with intent as hazel eyes locked on Rachel's brown ones. Quinn watched as Rachel's face and eyes relaxed under her gaze and felt Rachel's fingers lace with hers as the brunette pulled her down for another kiss, her eyes finally closing. "Told you I'd make it worth your while to stay in with me." Quinn smirked as she settled back into her spot against Rachel's side. "Merry Christmas, Rachel." She said a while later, her voice once again filled with sleep.

Rachel smiled into the room and held Quinn closer as she finally figured out what Quinn had been trying to say to her all week, Christmas really was magical. "Merry Christmas, Quinn." She said back quietly still not sure how the other woman could think about sleeping. Rachel no longer needed to see the ring on her finger, she could feel it as plain and perfect as the miracle that was lying next to her in bed so she kept her eyes closed and relaxed against Quinn, resting until enough time passed before _she _could wake the blonde and show her again exactly how magical it would be for the rest of their lives...

AN: I guess it could have ended after Quinn proposed lol, but I just thought the last little bit would be cute, hope it was. Happy New Year Everyone and thanks a ton for reading :)


End file.
